


Underdressed

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipcifica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Underdressed

Dipper was frowning deeply. “You didn’t pack warm clothes?” he asked, frustration evident in his voice.

Pacifica felt indignant at his words. “It’s not like we’re in Gravity Falls. It’s summer and we’re in the South!” she argued as they drove to a campground in the Appalachians.

It was a road trip of sorts for the college-aged couple during their summer vacation. It’d taken some nagging, but Pacifica got Dipper to admit he was interested in searching other parts of the country for their own paranormal phenomenon. She was delighted at the idea since her feelings for him could be traced back to that one night he helped her break a curse.  
  
Of course, events not much later to that had taught her the importance of watching one’s wallet. Her father’s ineptitude during Weirdmaggedon had cost the family much and while they were still wealthy at the end of things, Pacifica tried to remain cautious about her own predilection to opulence. She even learned to enjoy living on an extremely limited budget; something Dipper had helped her discover.

Still, she had her pride. They were already saving money by staying in campgrounds during the trip, and she’d even gone so far as to pack extremely minimally so they wouldn’t have to check any unnecessary baggage on the flight. She had been thinking ahead and wasn’t happy about his chastisement.

“It’s the END of summer and we’re in the mountains. It’s going to be cold at night.” Dipper said.

“We’ll be in the tent and I have a sleeping bag, dork,” Pacifica responded, feeling annoyed with her boyfriend. She had been sweating in their rental car for hours, she didn’t get why he thought she needed a jacket in this weather. Dipper just rolled his eyes and Pacifica felt a bit more irritated.

They arrived at their destination in a beautiful valley between two mountains. Pacifica stepped out of the car and stretched a bit, breathing deeply through her nose and smiling at the distinct difference in smell these woods had from her native ones. She looked to the lake a short distance from the site and saw people playing on the shore.

“Ooooh! Dipper! Let’s take a walk on the beach!” she said excitedly.

“No, we have to set up the tent before it gets dark,” he answered.

“Come on! It’s not that late! We have time before the sun goes down.”

“We’re in a mountain range, Pacifica. It gets dark earlier. Think about Gravity Falls versus the coast.”

Pacifica grumbled, but acquiesced and helped set things up. The light rapidly dimmed as they worked, and she felt frustrated at how there wouldn’t be much they could do in the dark. Sure, she planned this trip around Dipper’s interests, but she kinda thought there’d be some moments that were more her speed. This was not turning out to be a great start.

They were eating dinner next to a fire when Dipper spoke up. “So, um, uuuh, I, er, I think we should sleep in the same bag tonight. S-sound good?”

Pacifica was stunned. They’d kissed, sure, but they hadn’t even moved to heavy petting yet. What was this?

“Dipper! Do you think I’m some floozy?!” she asked angrily.

“Wha-? No, I meant cuz you didn’t bring warm clothes! It’s gonna be cold.”

The temperature had indeed fallen quite a bit, but even if it was the end of summer it couldn’t get that much colder. She saved money by not bringing an extra bag and she was proud of that concession. It was probably the first time a Northwest had bowed to circumstances as far as camping went, and that was quite an accomplishment.

“Look, take my jacket at least?” Dipper offered when it became clear she was not going with his proposal.

Pacifica was already bristling though. “I’ll be fine, Dipper. My sleeping bag will keep me warm,” she said tersely.

The rest of the evening was quiet aside from the sounds of cleaning up and preparing for sleep. Pacifica was shivering when she slipped into her bag and immediately balled up while holding the rim to the bridge of her nose as tight as she could, attempting to keep the heat in as the night grew colder and colder. They were in the South, it shouldn’t be this cold!

She whimpered quietly to herself, recognizing that Dipper had been right. She just wanted to be right herself, to save some money unlike her ancestors. To be smart about expenses so that her wealth might come from prudence instead of lies. She just wanted to be proud about SOMETHING. She involuntarily shuddered and gasped, half from cold and half from embarrassed self-pity.

She heard shuffling in the darkness and a hand gently settled on her. “Pacifica, come here…” Dipper said softly. She didn’t move. “Please?” he asked after a few moments.

The concern in his voice was what pushed her over the edge. She wriggled out of her bag and moved over to Dippers, quickly slipping into it with his help. Once settled, she heard a zip as he opened the jacket he’d gone to bed in, followed by him wrapping her as best her could in it while he held her close. She nuzzled into him, his warmth seeping into her.

“Are you okay?” he asked after a few minutes, stroking her hair as he did so.

Pacifica thought on it and sighed, “No…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t know, I’m just trying to be better, but I keep screwing up. It’s like everytime I do something right, I also do something wrong. I saved money on baggage, but I didn’t bring the right clothes. I wanted to go to the lake with you, but we had to set up the tent.”

“Hey now, wanting to go to the lake wasn’t wrong. I wanted to go too but it was late, we can do it tomorrow when it’s light. And remember, we wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you.” Dipper said, kissing her temple. “Yeah, you didn’t bring proper night clothes, but you’ll be fine during the day.”

Pacifica thought about what he said and felt better. She’d messed up a bit, but she’d tried, which was the important thing. That kiss to her temple had carried a sense of appreciation that Dipper hadn’t voiced, but clearly felt. Perhaps he was embarrassed to say it, or perhaps he thought being happy when she was troubled was inappropriate, neurotic as he was. In any case, he was happy to be here, and she had given that to him.

She snuck her nose into his shirt, her heart thumping as she made a decision. “I’m not going shopping for clothes tomorrow,” she announced.

As Dipper said, she would be fine during the day with what she had. And now she knew she’d be fine at night as well, since she fully intended to be right where she currently was every night hence.


End file.
